Cellular communication networks evolve towards higher data rates, together with improved capacity and coverage. In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standardization body, several technologies have been and are also currently being developed.
LTE is a recent standardised technology. It uses an access technology based on OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) for the downlink (DL) and Single Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) for the uplink (UL). The resource allocation to wireless devices on both DL and UL is performed adaptively by the concept of fast scheduling, taking into account the instantaneous traffic pattern and radio propagation characteristics of each wireless device. Assigning resources in both DL and UL is performed in the scheduler situated in a network node such as the radio base station.
In order to save power in wireless devices, DRX (Discontinuous Reception) can be used. A DRX cycle consists of a receiving period (also known as on duration) and an idle period (also known as off duration). No data can be received during the energy saving idle period, but only during the receiving period.
It would be greatly beneficial if discontinuous reception can be employed to reduce power requirements in the wireless device, but with reduced risk of any ill-effects due to the idle period.